Confound Those Ice Types!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Three requested stories asked by Zombyra! The first one is about Iris and Kyurem, second about Misty and Seismitoad along with Simipour, and the last one about twins and multiple Pokemon. Aaaand it's done!
1. Chapter 1

**Confound Those Ice Types**

**They drive Iris to fear, I say! :/ lol, anyways, a requested series of stories from Zombyra divided in three chapters. Here's the first, and the others should be around soon. This one is about Iris and Kyurem, enjoy! Told in Iris' POV.**

* * *

Ice types, I never liked them. They were one of the types that were strong against my most favorite type, the Dragon type, other than the type itself. I mean, I never got why they were weak to it. I mean, something as awesome and monstrous as dragons getting butt-kicked by some frozen water?! And because of that, my opinion of Ice types is not too highly; in fact, my mood is instantly downed when I see Ice types, most specifically, my profound fear.

"Hey, Iris!" Oh lord, that "Dragon-Buster" cunt, Georgia. Yeah, she thinks she's all that because she defeated my Axew AND Excedrill with her Beartic, the Ice type asshole who has a type advantage over the both of them. She walks up to me and says, "Yo, Miss "I-Piss-My-Pants-Whenever-I-See-An-Ice-Type!" How ya doing?" "What is it, what do you want?" This girl, she's cocky and rude and it makes me want to punch her every time I gawk at her ghastly face (no pokepun intended). "I challenge you! Soo, you know, to help you get over the fear of the type that pwns all your pathetic as shit Pokemon!" "What?!" I swear, I was two seconds away from summoning my Excedrill and making him slash her to death. I groaned and simply shrugged. "Fine, if you really think that'll help...(scumbag)."

Taking out my Pokeball, I do a swift throw and it pounces to the ground, sending out the 7'03", 463 pounds of awesomeness, Dragonite. "Baru Baru!" He roars out and stomps back down to the ground. Georgia cackled like the little bitch she is at him. "Ohh, so you send out a **DRAGON/FLYING **type?! Oh ho ho~, what fun!" She brings out her Pokeball and throws it with a swift pitch. Rising from the light comes a big, white, tall- oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT. "Raaa!" Beartic, the one Pokemon I hoped to GOD she wouldn't send out. And even worse, my Dragonite is going to take even more damage from Ice because of the 4x weakness, SHIT! I really need to take note and capture a Fire type someday.

"...Son of a..." I cringe in worry and frustration. Even an "Ice Shard" probably could total my Dragonite. Speaking of which, he pretty much had the same expression as me as he started to slowly back up. "Ahaha! What's wrong, even the big and bad Dragon guy's afraid? You guys make me laugh. So, what are you gonna do?" Huh? She's giving me the first move?! Hmm, Dragonite doesn't have any Fight, Fire, Rock, OR Steel type moves, so super effective moves are out of the question. And I don't want to risk using a move that won't still knock the bear out in one hit. "Hmmm...nnngh..." "DAH, taking too long, me first! "Ice Beam!" "Huh?!"

Before I even realized it, I saw a beam of ice crystals gunning straight for Dragonite. "Baaa!" It hits, striking right for his stomach. "Dragonite!" He slams down to the ground and of course, he's out. "Fuck!" I return him to his Pokeball as Georgia and Beartic come close, laughing all the while. I back up away from the bear as she daringly grabs my pokeball. "Well, that was quick. And it seems you still don't like Ice, what a shame. You should get over it soon and in exchange..." She very unexpectedly brings the pokeball to her ass and starts patting it with the ball. "I'll let Dragonite do me SO hard anally~!" Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT?! Curse this girl, she know nothing gets me more happy than watching people do it anally! I haven't done it myself, but damnit, I would love to see Dragonite hardly ass fuck this bitch! "Well, see you later~!" "Beartic~!"

I was now in the Giant Chasm, where it's known to house the Legendary Pokemon, Kyurem. Now you're probably wondering: why in the hell are you in an area KNOWING it contains a Pokemon that is a type you have an absolute distaste for? Well, yes, I know he is an Ice type, but... if I want to finally overcome my fear of Ice-types, I have to go to the strongest of that type. I really, really don't want to do this, but if I also want to see some hot anal action, so I must! "Alright... here go's nothing..." Knowing the process of summoning him already, I walk up to the very shallow spring. **"HAAAHRAAAN!" **"E-EEKK!" D-Don't wet yourself, Iris, j-just continue on... and then of course, the monstrous blizzard comes, consuming my vision in a heartbeat.

After a while, it finally calmed down and I gasp to see the entire area shrouded in snow. No trees, no rocks, nothing. Nothing but hard snow except this cave I didn't quite notice before. "*gulp* This is where I die." Gathering all my unwanted courage, I grudgingly walk through the hard snow and up the stairs inside of the cave. I cowardly peak my head inside. Inside it's damp and pretty dark, with only the sound of dripping water echoing throughout the cave. I also see like a mini river but other than that, nothing, no Kyurem. "Ahh, thank goodness." **"Haaaa..." **"..." My body freezes like ice (ironically) and my blood runs cold; what in the world was that breathing and WHY was it directly in my right ear? I dare to turn my head at the source of the noise and I'm greeted by a big head with pupiless eyes and staring dead in my face.

I was about a fart away from shitting my pants. "G-g-g-g-g-g-GUUHHH!" I skidded the shit right out that spot and backed up into a corner. **"Haaa..." **Kyurem it was, and he was slowly walking closer to me. What is he going to do? Why is he coming close to me? The many terrible thoughts running through my head make too fearful to send out any of my Pokemon or even move anymore. I just stand there trembling like mad as I highly sensed imminent death.

But as soon as he was real close to me, he stopped. "...Huh?" I was confused. So confused. He wasn't going to kill me? If not, what is he going to do? ** "Haaa..." **He slowly brought a hand to my body and planted it on my chest. Just what is he doing? "H-h-h-huh?" Still too fearful to move, I just stood there baffled as he starts to fondle my body; sliding his hand down my legs while he strangely licks at my hand. "Nnngh..." I shiver harshly at his VERY cold tongue licking my hand. What the hell is he doing? Does he intend to do something...**else **with me? However, though he is an Ice type and I'm deeply afraid of him at the moment, the actual touching... doesn't feel bad.

But then he stops touching me and then looks at me. Just...looking. **"Haaa...Haa..." **"...? Is something wro-?!" I bring my head down and see something I didn't expect; an erection. "Oh.." My face grows red as I stare at the big member of his; did feeling up on me make him horny? I also had to admit I was a bit excited myself. "...I should help with that. Why don't you sit down?" **"..." **He actually listened and sat down on his butt. I crouched down to the floor and put one finger on his member; yep, ice cold, just as expected. Maybe if I do this with him, I won't be scared of him, nor other ice types. "Maybe..."

I exhale before slowly putting my tongue on the ice-cold dick. It felt like sticking my tongue to a frozen pole, it was so cold. "Nnngh.." Regardless, I slid my tongue up to the tip and around he shaft. **"Haaa...!" **I heard him breathe out slightly loud as my breath and the saliva from my tongue was making it a bit warmer. I slathered my tongue all around it a few times as I was getting more satisfied responses from Kyurem. **"Haa!" **He brought his hand to my butt and started to squeeze it. "Mph!" I groaned a bit as he was very roughly groping it and stroking it. I'm guessing that's a sigh he wants me to put in my mouth. I gently put it inside of my mouth, a little bit than less than half able to fit in. "Mmmphh...nmmph..." I started bobbing my head slowly as I heard him roar out. He then started to smack me on my butt harshly. "Mmmph!" It really stung like an actual belt whooping but still, felt very good. I started to move my head faster and suck even harder overtime as he constantly groaned in pleasure. I then felt something on my head pushing it down further, forcing me to take more of his dick in. I'm assuming that was his other hand as he was still spanking me with the other.

It was becoming slightly harder to breathe as I hope he would cum soon. I bobbed my head even more faster as his grasp on my head was not getting loose. **"HAARAANNHHN!" **"Noogh!?" He ducks my head down even further as I take in amounts of blasted cum inside of my mouth. "Nnn!" I'm forced to swallow it all as some still dripped down from my mouth. "Haaa..." Finally, after he's done, he let's his hand go and I take his member from out of my mouth. "Haa...Haa...Hnngh..." My butt stings like crazy now. I know he's strong but damn! I look at his member to see that it's still hard, even after that. I can obviously guess that he's not completely satisfied yet. "..." **"...?" **I slowly slide my pants down and panties to reveal my soaking wet spot. My butt has big red marks on it from his hands and I can still feel the sting.

I get down on all fours and stick my butt up to him; I couldn't help it, I need my ass pulverized, NOW! "H-Here...I believe you aren't satisfied yet and I need that thing inside of my ass. Right now..." I don't care if he takes my ass virginity. I always watch anal porn, but I want to actually experience it this time, and to eventually see some action later. **"Raa..." **He got up and slowly walked over to me. He slammed his hands down to the ground and slightly stood up on his hind legs. "!" I twitch as I feel the cock pressed against my anus; I wonder if such a thing would even fit inside me. "...I-I am ready..." Maybe doing something like this... will finally help me overcome my fear of Ice types. Bracing myself, I try as hard as I can not to scream out as he suddenly rams his cock inside of me.

"Hhhhhggg!" I grit my teeth and tightly shut my eyes; god, it was painful. "?! Ah, ahh!" He is no man of patience as he is immediately fast and rough with me. "AAhhh! Sl-Slow down!" The pain of this was high and it felt like I was being ripped apart. He was not in the least bit gentle nor slow. I screamed out in every thrust in my ass he did to me and it felt like I was going to pee myself. **" ..." **He also grunted out in a moan. Was he enjoying this? Was I making him feel good? I don't know why, but... I just wanted to know. "Ahh, Ky-Kyurem...d-do you f-f-feel goodd...?" I look up to him and he looks down to me.

**"...Yaaa..." **He slowly nods. "Ah-ahh..." I curve a smile for some reason. He was feeling good and I...I myself was starting to now feel pleasure instead of pain. ""Ahh...Kyurem!" Now I was starting to moan out his name as I grasped one of his arms; having actual anal sex was much more better than viewing it. I've never felt such a more joyful feeling than this; I don't want this to be the last time I ever do this. **"Gaaa..." **He then suddenly grunted out; was he going to cum soon. "Ky-Kyurem...cum inside of me, please! Please do!" He worked me even harder and faster as he probably seconds away from orgasming.

**"HAAAAHRHAANN!" **With the loudest roar he's done, he stomps his foot and I suddenly feel a blast of hot whiteness flood inside my ass. "Iiii!" I shriek in pleasure as I buck my hips up and clench the dirt on the ground. I can hear the liquids dripping out of me as he removes his cock from inside me. "Ahh..." I collapse down to the ground panting heavily. The first time I've ever had anal sex and hopefully not the last time I ever will. My ass only hurts a little but I still felt so good. **"..." **I hear his footsteps come closer. He walks to the side of me and stares right into my face like before. "Kyurem..." He brought his hand to my face and slightly stroked it. It felt blistering cold but I didn't care; I was fearful anymore. "Kyurem... may I catch you...please?" Wait, what did I just say?! **"...?!" **Even he was taken off guard by that question. What is wrong with me, I can't just expect for a Legendary such as himself to just join me like that. However, if I did catch him, we could do...that, as many times as we want. "That would be great..." My face grows red at the thought. However, I knew it was impossible, so-

**"Ya!" **"?! Hmm?!" **"Yaaaa!" **He rapidly nodded his head and made some sort of a smile, or at least tried to make one. That was actually the first time he was actually happy or at least showing it, in fact, that's the first time I've ever even SEEN a Legendary smile! "Ahaha, I'm so glad you said yes!" So overcome with joy, I instantly get up and slip my pants back up and run over to my bag. I have a variety of Pokeballs so I wonder what... ah, of course, a Luxury Ball! "Well, here I go!" With a throw full of victory and confidence, it's a bulls eye on my target. Though I knew it was going to go through, I still stood there anxiously as the ball shook. 1.2.3. ...And the forever desirable, click! "Yyyyyyeeaaaah!" Successful catch! And because I overcame my fear of Ice types, it's time for a certain someone to do their end of the bargain. Ohh, this will be FUN to see!

"Ahhhh! So hard!" She screams out like the little cunt she is as my Dragonite ravishingly slams his cock inside of her asshole. Meanwhile, I'm relaxing on the ground with my new buddy besides me. I take a sip of my delicious fruit punch as I observe the beautiful sight in front of me. "Hmm, hmm, she really seems to be enjoying herself! I wonder if she thought I STILL didn't get over my fear, until she saw you, of course!" **"Raa!" **I get up to stretch my body as I can still hears the moans and the groans from those two over there. "Yeah, keep going, Dragon-NIITEE!" I jump as I suddenly feel a hand on my butt squeezing it; Kyurem. "H-Hey, you want to do THAT already?" Apparently, that was his sign when he wanted to fuck me and honestly, I don't really care how many times he does it, I'm always willing. **"Haaa!" **He gave it a flick of his tongue and smacked it; yep, he was certainly wanting to do it.

"(Sigh) If you insist. I was getting a little bit in the mood watching them, anyway." Somewhat thanks to her, I was convinced to face and finally get over my fear of Ice type Pokemon. Though my Dragons may be weak to it, it doesn't mean we STILL can't kick their ass with the Dragon moves, as they are extremely powerful and do normal damage. I was also able to capture a Legendary who could help with my anal needs! Maybe I can also have fun with Dragonite, and when my Axew finally evolves into a Haxerous, then I'll REALLY have the time of my life.

* * *

**Alright, the first part of the series of requests is DONE! The enxt two parts will be in the next two chapters so look forward to it!**


	2. Wet, Hot Vacation Mistyx SiesmiSimi

**Wet, Hot Vacation**

**Wasn't really original with the title there :/ Oh well, whatever here's the second part starring Misty, Seismitoad, and Simipour. Hope you enjoy! Told in Misty's POV.**

* * *

The Unova region... I would hear so much about it on TV and listening to other people. I hear they have big cities and some really famous locations like Castelia City, a gigantic downtown with huge buildings and tons of people; it sounds like a great adventure for a first time comer and no city in my region looks nothing like it! There are also other locations like Black City and White Forest. To be honest, I get bored in my Water Gym since any of the trainers who battle me are never strong and I could take down their whole team with just one Pokemon, pathetic! So I decided to close my Gym for the few days I'll be out in the faraway region checking it out and relaxing. Hey, I might even find out about some Water type Pokemon there that I didn't know before! As a Gym Leader of the Water type, nothing would make me quite happier!

"Hmm, what would be a good place to relax..." After seeing most of the places this region has to offer, which were great by the way, I just wanted to chill for a little bit. I was thinking of relaxing in this one town, which I believe was called Undella Town, but no; beaches aren't exactly that relaxing to me and I don't want to lay on the sand, anyway. Also, I want to relax where it's just me around, no body else. After leaving the town, I come across this route and I just gasp in awe; the waterfalls...they were amazing! "Wow...!" It was real beautiful and it looked like there was a higher area up there. I would probably need to use the HM "Waterfall" to get up there and that won't be a problem, of course! "Maybe I can get some peace up there!" Yep, I'm sure of it! So with a quick throw, I summon Starmie out his Pokeball. "Alright, Starmie, let's climb up those waterfalls!" "Star!" I grab ahold of him and he swims up the waterfall with pure ease; it was basically climbing up stairs for him! "Hmm, one "floor" should be enough. Thanks! Back in the Pokeball, Starmie!" "Star~!" I put him back in his ball and observe to see even more waterfalls; this place was like heaven to me.

And the best part, nobody around! "This is perfect! A great way to relax!" And the grass, it actually felt soft an clean, unlike the wild and dirty grass back at home. "And now for the REAL relaxation..." I check again once more to see if anyone's around. See, when I relax, I like to relax... with my body bare. I mean, basking in the sun with clothes on? Nu-un, you'll be burning up and that is not relaxing at all. Besides, you will really feel the cool wind on your body and nothing's wrong with showing a little skin, am I right? "Yeah, I'm right..." Laying my jacket, pants, and shoes right next to me on the grass, I slide down my one piece swimsuit. I've gotten a little bit older over the years so of course I've developed. My chest is an okay size I would say, not small, but not huge. And as for my body, I'm pretty curvy, actually. "Haa..." I plop down on the soft grass and gaze up at the sky, resting my head on my arms and kicking my foot up; the sky was cloudy, but the sun was still there! The sounds of the waterfalls were pleasing and it was completely peaceful and qui- ***SPLASH* **...et?

"Huh?!" I suddenly heard a loud splash just now! Was it a regular fish, or a Water type Pokemon?! I could care less if they saw me like this, but if it's a human, then thank goodness I have my jacket to cover me up just in case. It sounded like it came from something up above coming down here, as if someone dived from up there to down here! "?!" At the exact moment, I see something emerging from the water on the same "floor" as me. "...?" I slowly creep over as I see something blue coming out of the water. "Hm-Hmm-" "TOAD!" "Gaaahhh!" I jump and fall on my ass; what the hell was that?! WHO the hell was that?! Coming from out the water was a big toad-like thing. It had big black bumps on some parts of it's body and it's eyes were red. I've never seen a Pokemon like this, ever! "!" It offers it's hand to me, gesturing to help me up, I guess. "U-Uhh, thank you..." I let it help me up and it smiles at me. "Just...what are you? What Pokemon are you?" "Seismitoad!" Seismitoad? That was it's name? By the color and looks of it, I could tell for sure it was a Water type, but I'm sure there's another type; Ground, maybe? "Toad..." It stopped and stared down my body. I mean, of course because I had nothing on, but the WAY it was staring at my body is what caught me; it's eyes were dazed, and and drool was trailing down's it's mouth like a hungry dog. It was like the look of a pervert, and that was not okay at all in my case.

This Pokemon...I could tell it wanted to do something to my body, and I WON'T let it; I'm not into, what they call, "Pokephilia." It's disgusting and horrid, and I don't see how some trainers can enjoy fucking animals; what's wrong with regular humans, are they not good anymore? I was still holding it's hand from when it helped me up and swiped it out. "Toad?" "Look, you perverted frog, I didn't like how you were looking at me. I'm not one of those humans who perform sexual actions on Pokemon, so find someone else." I "hmped" and went back to my resting place. And not to mention, that Seismitoad thing is freakin' ugly, eww! Like hell I would ever let that thing touch me! "Seismitoad!" Ugh, it's still here? I sit up and grunt in annoyance. I'm supposed to be relaxing, damnit, leave me alone! "Look, I told you, go away- !" Not only that it's back, but I see yet ANOTHER blue Pokemon; a blue, monkey thing. "Simipour!" Simipour? Yep, it was completely obvious this thing was a Water type, too. "You've brought your friend? Please, go play somewhere else, I'm trying to relax here." "Pour?" The two look at each other, then back to me, then back to each other; what the hell were they planning? I stood up. "I don't know what that's about, but I'll get my Pokemon on you- ***SNATCH* **!" With one swift arm movement, the Seismitoad grabs my arm. "H-Hey! Let me go!" He, I'll just predict they both are hes now, pulls me closer to his body, my chest smashing against his. My other arm is taken by his monkey friend as he's right up behind me.

"Toad..." His face grows a bit red from my face being so close to his; my face turns blue. I feel his hand on the back of my head as he brings my lips closer to his. "Aahh, quit! There's no way I'll kiss you!" I turn my head to the side to avoid his lips; no way I would ever kiss that thing! "Seis!" "Mpphmmp!" He turns my head around and smacks his lips into mine. At that moment, my soul died; it was the worst thing ever. "Taoooaarrdd.." "Mmmpp..!" He slowly, but deeply kissed me as he softly stroked my hair. It sounded like I said something straight out a cheesy romance novel, but that's how he was really doing it! "Mmmph, NNGH!" I moan loudly inside his mouth from a certain something touching me...**down there.** It was probably the monkey, as it felt like a warm, wet tongue licking me there while he was also groping my ass; that monkey, how dare he touch me in such a way! "Taordd!" "Nygyahh!" Seismitoad then slid his tongue down my mouth; I was truly disgusted. "Ughn!" I groaned in disgust as my own tongue was getting caressed by his bigger, gross one. And Simipour, it felt like he was curling his tongue around my part, as my legs trembled like mad. "U-gh-ahh!" Now I was starting to actually moan a bit. These two keep doing such things, theirs no way I could be completely silent. "Tooaa!" Thank godfully, he breaks the kiss between us, with drool trailing down our mouths. I snarl angrily at him. "You...You fucking bast-AAAA!"

I yelp out as I felt that monkey's tongue inside of me. "Hnnngghh!" He lapped his tongue wildly, curving and twirling it inside of me. "Augh, stop!" I lift my head up and my legs tremble like crazy. "Toad...Toad..." I then feel something hard rubbing against my pussy. "G-g-gii..." My face turns black as I know already what it was; Seismitoad's cock. Simipour apparently didn't mind as I turned my head back to see that he was still eating out my ass and he also had a hard on. "Pou!" He takes his tongue and grasps his dick. He rests it right on my asshole. Seismitoad readys his cock in my entry; oh no, please don't tell me... "!? Hiiiiii..." I screech very loudly as I felt the cocks enter inside both my both my holes harshly at the same time. It was unlike anything I felt before, but in a bad way. "Pour!" "Seis!" They both began to thrust into me at the same time. "Agh, ahh!" I moaned out in unwanted torture as they pounded me. Seismitoad brought his mouth to my breast and started to suck on it. "Kichiii!" He hardly and harshly sucked on it while twirling my nipple with his tongue. "Haaauugh!" It's a really sensitive part of my body and I tend to moan a lot more. "Simi! Simi!" I felt the monkey slide his hand around me and grab my other breast as he pounded roughly into me. He also twisted and played with my nipple, making me yelp out. "Ahh, n-no, those are sensitive!" I snuggled my head on Seismi's neck; all this was too much for me, the two big, hard cocks I'm being fucked by and the playing with my chest, all this pleasure at one time- wait, pleasure? No...no, I'm not enjoying this, there's no way... but the way I'm moaning, I don't think my body agrees with my mind...

"Tooaadd!" Seismi broke away from my chest and played with my ear with his tongue. "Yeee!" I shivered from the high ticklish feeling and nipped at his skin a little bit. "Iiigg..." He punctured my ear hole with his long, wet tongue. His grunts were deep and vibrational right inside my ear drums and gave me that tingling feeling in my back. His tongue... even to look like THAT, he was very, very good with his tongue! Everytime he would lick me somewhere, I would moan out in unwanted pleasure. And even Simipour... his hands felt real good on my ass and chest and the way he's pounding in to me is so good. Seismitoad is especially great as his big member was joyfully pounding into me. Is this...is this why people do such things with their Pokemon? If so, now I can understand why. This feeling... it was unlike anything I've ever felt before, and I mean it in a good way this time. I unbury my head from out of Seismitoad's neck and look up at him, my face a light red. "Seismi..." This time, I press my lips against his. "! Toadd..." He gladly deepens the kiss. They finally let my arms go free and I wrap them around Seismitoad's neck. "Mmmm..." I moan passionately inside his mouth as he plays with my tongue. "Siiim...Simi..." I could hear Simipour grunting his own name. Did that mean he was going to cum soon? Seismitoad broke out from the kiss and groaned his own name. "Seis...Seismi..." "You guys...it's okay, you can do it inside." They both nodded and both suddenly grasped me really tightly.

"Simipour!" "Seismitoad!" "Ahhh!" I moan in ever loving pleasure as the two cum inside of me simultaneously. "Ohhh..." All the hot semen pumping into me. It was the best sex I ever had. After taking their selves out of me, they put me down gently on the grass. "Ohh, yes, umm... I apologize for my rude behavior before. You can say it's my fault for even being outside like this, anyway. So, I should make it up to you." I gazed at their members to see that they were still erect and throbbing. I scooted over to them and placed my breasts between both their cocks. "!T-Toad!" "Simi!" They're both surprised by this, but don't try to back away as I grinded both their members with my soft chest. They felt weird, but good between my chest. "Ahh.." I bring my tongue to Seismitoad's tip and curl it around. "T-Tooaa, Toad!" He grunts in pleasure as he's about to fall over. I go to Simipour and do the same thing. "Si-Simi!" He yelps out in happiness as he throws his head up and almost really falls. "Toad!" Seismitoad gripped his arm in time and I continued my process. I increased a bit in speed as I put Seismi's tip in my mouth and slightly sucked on it. "Taaa-Toadd!" I could feel his hand press down on my head as I took in more, my tit smacking against my chin. "Mm..Mmm..." I could taste the cum from before and slight precum. I bobbed my head swiftly as I could tell that he was not too far away from cumming. "Tooaaa-Tooadd!" "!" He blasted his second load of cum inside of me. I moan inside as the hot ooze traveled down my throat. "Haaah.." "Simipour!" Simipour gave me a look as if he wanted his fair share, too. "Oh, of course. Sorry about that."

I go over to him and place his member inside of my mouth. "Nngh.." It's very wet and slippery, but maybe it's because he's a Water type? I rapidly move my head up and down while still grinding them with my chest. "Si-iiii!" Like Seismitoad, he brings his hand down to my head, but with much more force. "Augh!" I take almost all of his dick in and I can barely breathe! "MMMGG!" He swiftly bobs my head and doesn't let me take it out once for air. I hope he was cumming soon, because I couldn't breathe and was practically chocking! "Toad!" I heard a whack sound and Simipour's hand was off my head. I assumed Seismitoad smacked his hand away because he saw that I couldn't breathe, and I thank him for that. I take his dick out of my mouth for some relief. "Haaah-AhhH!" Right after I do that, he cums and it gets all over my face! Luckily I'm a quick reactor, so I close my eyes before some could get in it. "Nyahh..." ***SPLASH* **"Ah!" A feel a blast of water hit my face and can feel all the liquids being cleaned off of me. I open my eyes to see that Seismitoad did it. "Ah, thank you!" "Toad!"

I kneel down on the grass and look up to both of them. "You know, I had a lot of fun, you two. You showed me that Pokemon x human wasn't as disgusting as I thought it was. So, umm... would you guys like to...come back to Kanto with me? In Cerulean City there, I run a Water Gym, and you guys look like you would be useful! And also...so we c-can do more things like this (especially you, Seismitoad)." "!" Seismitoad picked me and pecked my cheek. "Seismi!" He nodded happily, very willing to go with me! I smile widely and hug him in return. "Ahh, thank you! What about you, Simipour? ...Simipour?" "Toad?" Me and Seismi don't see him right next to us anymore. "Simi~!" "Ah!" I hear him from down below! Me and Seismitoad looked down to see what happened and jawdropped at what we saw; Simipour was down there having sexual interactions with two blonde girls! They both were licking his member as groped their larger-than-mine chest. "Wh-What?! How could he..." I was angry. How could he just take advantage of my body and then just leave?! He USED me! "St-Stupid damn monkey!" "Toad!" Seismitoad flicked his arm at him as I stomped back to throw my clothes back on. Honestly, I don't care if the stupid monkey doesn't come with me, it was really Seismitoad that made me love it. I don't care about how he looks anymore, he's sweet and gentle.

"So, let's go, Seismi! And maybe we can get payback on a little friend of ours with a "Focus Blast," huh?" He rapidly nods in agreement. "Seiiismi!"

* * *

**Whoo man, it's done! The first time I tried writing this out, it was so cheesy and horrible, your soul would throw up. I sure hope I still did good on it, and now to do the last one, which will probably be the most challenging, but fun, to write! Look forward to it!**


	3. Love and Tolerate, Mother

**Love and Tolerate, Mother**

**Here's the last part in the requested number of stories. This one will be the most difficult but fun to write about! This time, it's about two twins named Ichi and Ni and several different Pokemon. Enjoy! Told in Ichi's POV.**

* * *

"S-Sister..." I gasped out softly and gripped her arm. She ran her tongue down my neck while working her fingers inside of me down there. "Ahh..." My sister, she was really good at fingering. She would rub and play with the surface of my part first to get it wet and me in the mood. Then she slides a finger or two inside of me, twirling and twisting her fingers inside. "Haahh-aahh.." I attempt to also pleasure her as well, but I know I'm not as good as her in this, but she still moans and tells me it feels good, which always makes me happy. "N-Ni, sister...I, I'm going to..." "Cum? Go on, go ahead!" "Oh, you'll "come" all right. Both of you, GET OVER HERE." "...!" "?!" Oh...no... I know who that was. My sister and I stop immediately and turn our heads to the door; it's Mom, who stood at the doorway with the angriest face I've ever seen on her. "Mother..." "Mom-" "GET OVER HERE!" "Eeek!" Ni screeched in fear and I scooted back; when mother was angry, she was very, very scary, like a ferocious monster. Ni and I pulled our bottom clothes back on walked over to mother. I hid behind Ni as mother's face was really scary to me. "...Now, what the hell was that?" "..." I didn't say anything. I'm a really shy and quiet person and often mistaken as the older one of us, even though Ni and I are twins; we both have long black hair and eyes and wear glasses and the only real way to tell us apart is that Ni wears her hair in a ponytail. And Ni, she's really energetic and easygoing.

Ni spoke up. "Gee, Mom. No need to sound so angry." "Who do you think you're talking to? Now answer the fucking question I asked you before; why in the hell were you two engaging in such activities when you're sisters and ESPECIALLY since you two are females?" "Umm, shouldn't you switch that around?" Mother... she is a homophobic. She is utterly disgusted at the idea of boys loving each other or girls loving each other. And for that same reason, she never catches female Pokemon and if she ever finds out they are female, she'll release them, no matter how strong their friendship was. It was the one trait of mother's that I...despised. "Mom, seriously...acting like two girls together is a disease or something. Maybe we wouldn't do things like this if the males around here would actually LIKE us! But no, they just friendzone us all, so we only have each other to release our adult pressure." "Nnnghh, you think that's a perfectly good reason? Two people of the same sex doing such things should burn the fuck in hell; why do you do such disgusting things?!" "W-Well, umm..." "Shut up. Look... to make you two stop doing such things, I'll provide males for you..._different _kinds of males." "Huh?" "...?" Even I was confused; what did she mean by "different kinds of males?" Ni shook her head in protest. "No! And another reason we do those things is because we LOVE to! We don't need any males anymore, so shove your homophobic ways up your-" "Finish that sentence and I'll take you out this planet." "(gulp)" Ni stepped back.

"Now, back to what I was saying earlier. You two won't EVER go down that lesbian path, not on my watch, so here's 3 males that can surely pleasure you." Mother pulled put three Pokeballs. "Huh? But those are Pokeballs! What, did you squeeze them inside?" "No, you idiot, just look!" One after another, mother threw the three Pokeballs to the floor and we both stepped back. Three different lights emerged from all and out came what looked like a big orange rat, a tall light cat, and a human like muscly man with four arms and a champion belt. "Rai!" "Per!" "Machamp!" Oh, that's right, they were Raichu, Persian, and Machamp, all males that belong to mother. "Huh?" Ni cocked her head in massive confusion. "THESE are the males?! They're not even _HUMAN_! Plus they're freakin ugly!" "S-Sister! That's..." "Oh, shut your mouth. Bestiality is much more appealing than that same sex shit, that's for sure. Now for some "training," my Pokemen!" "Rai!" "Per!" "Champ!" Ni stomped the floor and crossed her arms. "NO! I won't, the only person I'll ever touch or be touched by is my sister! Nobody else!" "!" My face grows red. I feel the same way, but she can say such things so easily. Mother growled at her and kept herself from balling up a fist. "Look, I don't care what you want. You do as I say, and that's final!"

"Ahh, but..." "Sister...let it go. Mother's orders are final." "...Yeah..." As much as didn't want to admit that and down Ni's confidence, but that was true; whatever mother says we will do, we have no choice but to do it. "Now that you understand, I'll these three decide which one they want. Guys, point to the one you want! Raichu, you first!" "Rai!" Raichu started to look at both of us, standing in a thinking pose. I stood there nervously. I hope that I'm not picked at all, as I also do not want to do such things with Pokemon. But then again, I would never wish for them all to have Ni. "Rai...Rai!" He finally decided and pointed to my sister. She had the same horrified face as me. "Noo, why me?! But if I don't, mom will kill me." "Alright then, now for you, Persian." "Per...Per!" Persian took no time to choose as he also pointed to Ni. Her face grew more paler by the second. "Nooo! Two?!" I was really becoming scared; will they all try to rape Ni? She clearly doesn't want this, and neither do I, but...I would much rather suffer than her. "Hmm, so you guys like the energetic one... So Machamp, do you also pick her?" "Ma...champ." He shook his head. I gulped; while I was very happy Ni didn't get all three, that means that he wants... "Machamp!" He pointed to me with all four of his hands. Me. "O-ohh, me? Umm..." But this will be the first time I do such things with a male. And with a Pokemon.

"Ah-ahh!" "Ni..? Ah..!" I gasp as I see what's happening; My sister is sitting on the lap of Raichu as he gropes her chest while sliding his tongue down her arm. Persian is kneeling down inbetween her legs, licking at her...special part. My face grows terribly red. To see such things in person...it felt so weird. "Ohh... oh my." I walked over to my bed and looked away; it was just so much for me to handle. "Ma-a-chaaamp!" "!" I look over to the side to see Machamp sitting on the bed with me. He pats his hand on his lap. I could only guess that the gesture means he wants me to sit on him. I didn't want to do this, but I have to listen to mother and Ni should not be the only one who has to deal with this. "Y-Yes...I understand." I scoot over slowly to him and get on his lap. I turn my body to face him, as I didn't want to see the things going on between the other three. I was only inches from his face and he stared deep in my eyes. "Umm...h-how do we start?" "Machamp." He pointed to his mouth; a kiss. "Ah...I see." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. It felt...weird. Ni's lips, her's are warm and soft. His were...cold and rough.

Our lips pressed against each other harder as he started to groan a little inside. "Mmm.." My voice was also starting to come out. I felt his tongue softly grinding against mine. It felt so slippery and warm against my own, but... it wasn't horrible. "Haaah..." I took my lips away from him. "Champ.." We both panted softly as saliva trailed down our mouthes. "N-nyaah! Aannh!" "Ah..!" I could hear my sister's moans behind me. I could only assume by the way she was screaming, they...already went that far. "Champ.." I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but Machamp could apparently see what was going on; his mouth was a gap in awe as he watched in what I think, interest. "Ah-ah! What is..." I jumped a little when I felt something hard pressing against my knee. I look to see a bulge in his pants. "Oh-oh.." For a bulge, it was pretty huge. Does this mean he's one of large size? "Hmm..." I put my hand on it and stroked it. "M-Ma!" He flinched at the touch. It felt hard as a rock and to be contained in such tight briefs; it must be painful. "You don't look so comfortable. Here, I'll fix that..." He leaned back a little for easier access to take them off. I slid them down and gasped when his member suddenly sproing out. "Ah, oh dear, o-oh my..." Like I guessed, he had a huge member. I blushed lightly and couldn't stop staring it; such a thing would...never be able to fit inside me. "M-Machamp..." "Oh! I'm sorry, that must have embarrassing. Here, I'll just do this." I put my hand on it and began to lightly rub it. Machamp shook a little upon my touch. "M-Ma! Champ!" "Does...does this feel good to you? Am I doing it right?" He nodded in response and I sighed of relief. "Oh..okay, that's good to hear." I sped my hands up a bit faster and he started to groan even more. "Maa, Machamp!"

"!" With two of his arms, I felt him pull down my skirt and my panties. "Ah! Ah-Ah..." "I felt his finger rub against my V**. **His finger felt wet and cold against it. "Haah..." I let out a moan as my legs trembled. I could feel myself getting more wet the more he touched me. I could see precum coming out of the tip. "Oh, I should probably clean that of-ah!" I yelp out midsentence as I felt two fingers go inside of me. He twirled and twisted his fingers inside of me. "Ahh, M-Machamp...!" I rested my head against his chest; his fingering, for some reason, felt so good to me that I sped up my process on the handjob. "Ma-aaa!" He stroked his fingers in me harder as I could tell he was going to cum soon. "I don't want this all over the bed..." I quickly bowed my head down and as I soon as I put his member in my mouth, he came. "Mmpph, mm...!" An amount of cum sprayed inside my mouth. It felt hot going down my throat and I could barely swallow it all. "Machamp..." I felt his fingers in me stop. I brought my head back up, some cum dripping from my mouth. Machamp licked it from around my mouth as he took his fingers out of me. "Huh? Why did you..." "Machamp!" "!?" With two arms, he picked me up by my waist and set me back down, my V right on top of his member. "Ahh, wait, do we really have to..." "Champ..." He gave me a downhearted expression. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. If you want to, go ahead."

He pushed me down even further and I gasp loudly in pain; I remember, this is my first time. And it be with someone that isn't even human. "Oww...Ow..." "M-Machamp?" He gave me a look of worry, seeing the pain I was in. "N-No, it's fine. Don't worry about me, just go." "..." He gave me a nod and moved my body. I was still pain, but not too much that he needed to stop. He was gentle with me and didn't go fast for his own pleasure. As he did this, the pain I was feeling was slowly going away and I could handle him going a bit faster now. "...Now you can go at the pace you want. It doesn't hurt anymore..." "Machamp!" His speed immediately increased and he was a bit harder with me now. "Keee...!" I shrieked loudly and gripped both his arms both my hands. I moaned out every time he thrusted into me, the pleasure of this increasing over time. "Ahh..Ahh...Ni..." Ni, I forgot about her. I haven't heard her voice in such a long while, I wonder what she was doing? I turn my head and now I see why; she was on the floor asleep with Raichu and Persian sleeping right besides her on each side. The bottom part of her was soiled with cum and a little bit of it were on both of the guys. Ni...I wonder if she enjoyed it like I am. "M-Machamp...a little bit harder..." "Champ!" He nodded and forced my body down harder. "Th-Thank you.." This felt really good to me. I always felt good when my sister touched me but this...this is different. "Ma..champ." "Haahh...haah...are you going to cum soon? If so, inside is okay!" My voice was getting slightly loud, which is rare for me since I usually have a really quiet voice, as you can see. "Machamp!" He yelled out his name and gripped me really hard as he pumped his cum inside of me. "Aaaah...so much!" I flicked my head down in pure ecstasy.

"Machaamp..." Machamp laid down on the bed. I got off of him and laid down next to him. He put his hand on my waist while I put mine on his chest. "That was...great, Machamp. Before, I would always count on my sister to do such things with. But after mother introduced me to you... I've finally found a guy who pleasured me." "Machaaamp~!" He slapped my butt and locked his lips to mine. "mmm! Mmm..." I gladly submit. Maybe Ni and I should get Pokemon of our own. That way, we can still "love" each other without mother going in a complete rage when she catches us and maybe...I can things like this like what I did with Machamp.

**...**

"Hey Ichi, look over there, a Rattata!" "Oh, I see!" Ni and I were on a route looking for a starter Pokemon. After all what happened yesterday, Mom told us that we should have Pokemon on our own and journey together, to forget about our special relationship with each other. We agreed, but not with the last part, of course. "Ni, why a Rattata? I'm not sure that would make the best starter..." "Oh, shut! After how good Raichu made me feel, I definitely want a rat as my starter! He'll be my very best friend and the most pleasured of all!" "Aaand what if that's a female?" "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" I just calmly sat on the grass and watched as she crept up to the Rattata. "Ra?" It saw her and was confused at what she was doing. "She's going to scare it away doing that..." "Sand..." That was my Sandshrew, which I caught in a cave. He rested his head on my lap, and he is very cute to me. Also, I think he would be a better starter, as Ground types are really dependable, but that's just me. "Gotcha!" "Oh!" I was so busy concentrating on Sandshrew that I didn't see she caught it. "Yeeeaaahh! I caught me a Rattata! And I know it's a "he" because I asked him!" "Oh...well that's one way to know, I guess."

Later that night, we were inside our tent hooked up on a route not too far away from a city. I was sitting on my bed reading a book with Sandshrew, who was wrapped around my arm. Ni was on her own bed playing with her Rattata. "Hey, Ichi, we should "celebrate" this day for getting our very first Pokemon!" The way she said celebrate, I knew what she meant. "Wh-What? You want to do things like that already?" "Yep! Aaand here I come!" "Huh-!" Ni ran up and hardly kissed me. "Mmmph!" She crashed into me so hard, I almost fell down with Sandshrew still in my arm. She slid her hand down to my shirt and pulled it up. "Mmm-wait!" I pushed her off of me. "B-But our Pokemon are right there..." "Aahhh, but your Sandshrew doesn't seem to mind!" "Huh...o-oh!" Sandshrew's right cheek was pressed against my breast and his face was a light red. "You should let him get a feel! Such big and soft things they are!" "S-Sister! ...But, okay, I guess..." I let my arm up to let Sandshrew free. He looked at my chest and then up to me. "Shrew?" He pointed to them. "Y-Yes, sure, you can touch them." Slightly nodding, he placed his claws upon them. "Shrew..." His tiny little claws squeezed them softly, me slightly flinching from his pointy claws. "Hee hee, he must like them! It's too bad he doesn't have a mouth, though." "N-No, that's okay. Wh-What about Rattata?" "Oh! Oh, Rattata~!" "Ra?" Ni pulled down her pants and panties. Rattata blushed in reaction and backed up a little. "T-Ta, tataaaa?!" "Come on! You know you want it!" She tauntingly waved her butt to him. He tried his hardest to resist, but already he gave up and ran to her.

"Ooohh!" He grabbed onto her leg and licked at her part. "!Ah-ah..." Sandshrew pinched and pulled on my nipple, making me shriek a little. "Ah-ah! L-Let's go at it alll night!" "That's..." Yeah...once Ni wants to do something, she'll do it. I guess I could also join her in this, as I want to rexperience my moment with Machamp. It's thanks to mother...Mom, that we were able to finally find a male that likes us and now we have our own males and eventually, we might have more. Though mom is a homophobic and I wish she wasn't and she caught us two doing something we probably shouldn't had done, she still love and tolerated us.

* * *

**Aaand I'm done! Hot diggety DAMN, this was a hard one to write! And look how long it is, too! But hey, I enjoyed doing this and now to write down some ideas I've been holding off to finish these beauties! Well, Zombyra, I hope you like how I did this and catch ya later! :D**


End file.
